


Girl Stuff

by Eastofthemoon



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Ty and Indy are quite happy to host a nice normal sleepover for Violet. You know, typical girl stuff.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	Girl Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> My first Ducktales fic. I had to write this one the idea was in my head.

Ty sniffed the air as he entered the kitchen. "What are you baking?"

"Peach pie," Indy replied as he shut the oven with his foot, carrying the hot tray to the counter.

Ty sniffed and tried to keep from drooling. "Yum! Bit surprised you didn't go with apples though."

Indy had an awesome recipe for apple pie. He had won the baking competition three years in a row with it.

"It's for the girls' sleepover and Lena doesn't like apples," Indy replied as he removed the oven mitts.

"Really?" Ty crossed his arm. That was news to him. Lena seemed to have as big a sweet tooth as he did.

The two of them raiding the freezer and gnawing on Indy's frozen cookies he had failed to hide had been a true bonding experience. 

Indy frowned. "Well, she will eat them if I serve them to her, but Violet mentioned to me that apples remind her too much of wicked witches."

“Oooh,” Ty muttered softly. “That makes sense.”

Lean didn’t talk a lot about her life before she came to live with them, but given a few comments about her ‘aunt’ being a famous dark sorceress, it didn't take much to connect the dots.

Indy glanced at the clock and went for the uncooked pizza sitting on the counter. “And now to cook dinner.”

“You are going all out,” Ty said with a chuckle. “We could have just ordered pizza.”

“It’s the girls' first sleepover at our house,” Indy stated firmly as he shut the oven. “I want it to be a positive experience.”

Ty couldn’t blame him for that. They were so glad that Webby had become such good friends with Violet. She was a nice kid and had really helped their daughter come out of her shell. Lena had been a surprise, but they couldn’t turn the kid away once Violet explained her situation.

Now they considered both Lena and Webby to be part of their family. It was only natural for both him and his husband to try to ensure the girls had a fun time at their home.

Indy reached into the fridge. “Okay, now I just need to-”

A crash came from above.

Ty jumped as he almost knocked over the salt and pepper shakers on the counter. “What was that?”

Indy shut the fridge and looked up. “Sounded like it came from the girls’ room.”

Ty’s eyes narrowed as he left the kitchen. “I’ll go check on them.”

“Tell them dinner will be ready in half an hour,” Indy called out.

Ty waved as he marched up the stairs, hurrying up as he heard more crashes accompanied by loud chants of “Lena! Lena!”

Ty knocked on the door. “Girls, everything okay?”

Violet opened the door. “Yes, the situation is fully under control and proceeding as expected.”

Ty peeked into the room. Books, a few cases of make-up and a stack of puzzle boxes had been knocked over. Near the two beds and one sleeping bag was Webby cheering as Lena was wrestling a green pointy eared creature on the floor.

Ty glanced at Violet. “Are you fighting an imp again?”

“Negative,” Violet replied as she placed her hands behind her back. “The accurate term in this scenario would be 'gremlin'. Creatures that are known to cause trouble in machinery.”

“And it’s in our house because?” Ty asked.

“Sorry,” Webby called out. “It snuck into my backpack to hide after it saw Launchpad’s repairs to the Sunchaser.”

“Ah, I see,” Ty said as he looked to Lena. “Do you need any help?”

Lena grunted as she pinned the growling creature to the ground. “Naw, I got this! Webby get that banishment spell ready!”

“Already on it!” Webby called out as she flipped through a book.

“We promise to clean up,” Violet said with a nod.

“Alright, just try not to break a window this time,” Ty asked as she patted her head. “Also, dinner in half an hour. Indy made pizza.”

“Yay, I love pizza!” Webby as she shut the book. “Violet I’ll need a hand here with the containment chants.”

“Coming,” Violet cried before she shut the door.

Ty shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked down the stairs and saw Indy standing at the bottom.

“Imp again?” Indy asked.

“Gremlin,” Ty corrected with a shrug. “Snuck into Webby’s backpack.”

“Huh,” Indy muttered as he stroked his chin. “You know, six months ago I would have found that weird."

Ty nodded as he wrapped an arm around his husband. “At least we don’t have to mop up after a baby sea serpent this time.”

“Touché,” said Indy. “Touché.”


End file.
